When a video is captured with a moving camera, features in the camera's field-of-view that are not moving at the same velocity as the camera appear blurred in the video. For example, when a video is taken from a moving car, stationary roadside objects such as signs, buildings, etc., will appear smudged in the video. Known techniques, however, are not optimal for panoramic videos.